Wireless communications devices participate in wireless communications using a radio receiver and a radio transmitter. The receiver is coupled to an antenna and includes one or more components including a low noise amplifier, intermediate frequency stages, one or more filters, data recovery stages and the like. The low noise amplifier receives an inbound signal from the antenna and amplifies the received signal. The intermediate frequency stages mix the amplified received signal into baseband signals and/or intermediate frequency (IF) signals. The filters filter or remove unwanted portions of the baseband signals or IF signals. The filters attenuate unwanted out of band signals to produce filtered signals. The data recover stage recovers data from the filtered signals and can use, for example, in accordance with a wireless communication standard.
The transmitter is coupled to the same antenna and includes one or more components including a data modulation stage, one or more intermediate frequency stages, and a power amplifier. The data modulation stage converts data into baseband signals, for example in accordance with a wireless communication standard. The one or more intermediate frequency stages mix the baseband signals with one or more local oscillations to produce RF signals. The power amplifier amplifies the RF signals prior to transmission via the same antenna.
The receiver and the transmitter use the same antenna or antennas for cost savings, reduced complexity and the like. However, by using the same antenna, unwanted noise and/or interference from the transmitter can occur with the receiver and received signals. The noise and interference can substantially degrade communications with other devices.